Vence Holmes
by AvalonJackson21
Summary: Based off a headcannon from Tumblr- Sherlock has a daughter he doesn't know about named Vence. One day her mom gets a strange call, forcing her to send Vence to a boarding school in London... close to a certain consulting detective she doesn't know is her dad. Rated T for language. Please Review!


**Hey guys. This is a new story based off BBC Sherlock and a headcannon I say on tumblr, saying Sherlock wasn't a virgin he had paid a prostitute to have sex with him as an experiment and as a result he has a fifteen year-old daughter he doesn't know about named Vence. Hope you like, please review or follow if you do. I would really like some feedback on this. It starts off kind of boring (or at least I think so) and will hopefully get better.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Moffat, I don't own Sherlock or any of the ideas and characters. I also am not tumblr and don't own the general idea of Vence. However, this story was created from my noodle brain so it's mine.**

**(And hey maybe if enough people seem to like this there might be Johnlock :))**

Back alleyway. You know the place. Everyone will be there so don't be a bitch and not show up. See you soon.

-Mira

I laughed a little at the text. There was only one time I didn't show up for our usual hand outs, and that had been due to the fact I was in the hospital. Still it probably wasn't a good idea to keep Mira waiting. And if everyone was really going to be there…

I left the house, shutting the door with a bang. Mom wasn't home; she was working late at the club. I stopped, thinking for a second before going back in and grabbing my beat up camera. It pissed Mira off to have her photo taken so I did it as often as possible. Then I pulled my bike out of the garage and rode down the street.

The sun was setting, turning the sky brilliant shades of orange and pink. It was late September; the time when the air started getting cooler and eventually cold. Leaves on the trees lining the street had already started turning. School had just started.

School had been going more or less okay. I hadn't screwed-up yet, which was something. Well actually, I had. Which was why I needed to get out one last time before mom found out.

I steered the bike down the bumpy tar road. The yellow and white lines to guide drivers were so worn out they were almost nonexistent. I picked up speed. The wind blowing in my face started making my eyes water. The road came to an end, nothing but a large field of over-grown grass ahead. I turned sharply right, onto a skinner stretch of tar littered with old trash and napping hobos. It was a dead end, and at the very end I could see Mira and the group waiting and talking. I skidded to a stop in front of them.

The alleyway was where we met almost every day. At the end of the alley was a huge brick wall- the side of a factory or something. Graffiti covered most of it. Metal trash cans lined the sides of our alley, providing seating. Immediately I noticed new graffiti on the top of the wall, past where any of us could reach. Yellow lines and dashes were sprayed there. I didn't get time to look at it before Mira blocked my view.

"Glad you could make it." She said sarcastically.

"Always happy too." I pulled out the camera and took a photo, flash filling everyone's eyes, me smiling at Mira's ducking. She slapped my hand but didn't object, which wasn't normal.

"So why are we all here?"

A sandy haired guy, Pierce, told me. "Because of that." He pointed to the yellow graffiti.

I shrugged. "Ya? So?"

"It's the same type as that graffiti they found in London. The one that led to all those killings and shit."

I laughed. "And? Dude they caught the guy. And even if it's some copy-cat trying to do the same thing, why would they put their message out on a wall in an alleyway where only us and some hobos would see it? It's probably just some guy trying to be funny."

They all stared at me, not at all reassured.

I knew why.

"Okay listen- what happened at the school was not a part of this if that's what you're thinking. So let's just chill and hang out before I get grounded the rest of my life."

They nodded, still a bit un-reassured, but eventually we all were laughing and joking like old times. But nothing good lasts forever, and pretty soon it was close to midnight and we all left.

The only light in my house that was on was the kitchen. I walked in to find my mom sitting, staring at nothing, a phone held to her ear, only there was nothing coming out of it. She hadn't even changed from work, sitting in her feathered bra and panties. Without turning or looking at me she said "Pack your things. You're leaving in the morning."

I paused. "Leaving where?" I asked calmly, knowing that these things could blow up very easily.

"Boarding school. In London." She finally turned to me. There were tears in her eyes.

"Mom about school it really wasn't my fault. The bomb was already there I was just trying to disable it. And I did, long enough for everyone to get out at least."

She shook her head. "I know sweetie. It's not that. It's just… you can't be here anymore. You have to leave."

"Why?"

"I'm only doing what's best for you."

"Well just explain to the school board or move me to Gavingstone's up the road but don't move me the fucking London!"

It got quiet. I didn't use that language in front of my mom, ever. She worked hard to keep me even after she never meant to have me. I owed her everything.

But how could she send me away?

She turned away. "Go pack. The taxi will be here at eight tomorrow. It's out of my control."

I stood there for what seemed like forever, having the feeling of someone punching me in the gut. I ran upstairs and slammed the door.

The phone rang. I heard my mom answer it, listening before talking fast into it. I listened too, but couldn't pick up much of what was being said. I walked over to the phone in my room and picked up the handset, sliding my finger onto the switch hook so the click couldn't be heard on the line. I pressed the speaker to my ear.

"You must never contact her again or she'll be killed." It sounded like a man's voice, but I couldn't be sure.

"I know I know just please don't hurt her please." It was my mom, followed by sobbing.

"I made my promises. Now keep yours."

_Click_. The phone call was over. I put it back down carefully and grabbed my duffel bag from my closet. Whatever was going on, one thing was for sure.

I was moving to fucking London.


End file.
